


Be Mine, Will You?

by woocatto



Series: Hogwarts Universe [1]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Enemies to Love, Hate to Love, M/M, Mutual pining but denial, Seungyoun is Slytherin's Quidditch Captain, Seungyoun is whipped but act cool, Slytherin Pride, Slytherin Seungyoun, They are slytherin power couple, Wooseok is Slytherin's Prefect, Wooseok is actually crushing on Seungyoun, slytherin wooseok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-21 00:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21291032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woocatto/pseuds/woocatto
Summary: In which Slytherin's Prefect Kim Wooseok and Slytherin's Quidditch Captain Cho Seungyoun are being a rival for six years. One day they both realized that they didn't hate each other, but just denying the fact that they are intertwined for each other.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Series: Hogwarts Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537051
Comments: 4
Kudos: 138





	Be Mine, Will You?

* * *

_Or perhaps in Slytherin,_  
_You'll make your real friends,_  
_Those cunning folk use any means,_  
_To achieve their ends._

"Cho Seungyoun,"

"In your pure-blood I can see that you're brave and loyal, but also competitive and stubborn for what you want to get. With your ambition and strong beliefs of magicㅡ**_it's Slytherin!_**"

"Kim Wooseok,"

"The glorious flowed in your blood, _son_. With your great intelligence, you will be the greatest witch in the future. Your sincerity will bless you, and your undeniable charms will make everyone love you. Thereforeㅡ**_Slytherin!_**"

The old and sassy Sorting Hat thought that choose Kim Wooseok and Cho Seungyoun as Slytherin would be the best decision because they both are powerful and he could see that they will be the great witch in the future, but both of them believe it was totally wrong when they found that _they can't ever be a good friend. _Yes, wearing the same glorious emerald dress robe doesn't make them being friends, and having the same traits doesn't ever make them a good housemate. _Never_. Because they're truly like a mirror for each other. They're both powerful and glorious, and none of them both would succumb to another one.

The older one is the only son of _Minister of Magic_, known as the great young witch who chose to be a Slytherin's Quidditch Captain on his 4th year, when everyone _exactly_ would never do that. He was rewarded as the best seeker in this decade when Hogwarts joined a world tournament of Quidditch last year, which made him famous in another magic school too. He's one of the great students and being Professor Snape's favorite from the 1st year because he's good at _defend against dark magic_ class. Also, his intensely charming made no one can resist to adore him that much.

"Even when Cho Seungyoun did nothing, he definitely could make them head over heels on him." said Yohan, one of Wooseok's best friend from Gryffindor. And Wooseok just rolled his eyes, painted an uninterested smile at the corner of his lips. "I'm not one of _them_ you refer to. If there's an exception, it's definitely me."

_Wooseok loves perfection, but Cho Seungyoun always be the only exception._

On the other side, everyone knows that Wooseok is the most outstanding student since his 1st year. He's intelligent and good at everything. He always got an outstanding result for every subject on the exam, also his NEWT score is the highest one of all students. He chose as Slytherin Prefect on his 5th years and exactly will be the strongest candidates to be chosen as a Head Boy this year. Everyone respects and adore him that much though he's a cold-hearted boy and kinda selective to be friends with. A rumor said that he's a _royal_ pure bloodㅡthe indirect descendant of Salazar Slytherin, which means that he's the youngest heir of Slytherin. Some people believed, but another denied it because it seems impossible. Whether it's true or not, Wooseok's glorious charm is indeed undeniable. He's way too attractive and beautiful as everyone would kneel down on him.

"Look, everyone would catch up their eyes on Kim Wooseok from the first time they saw him. If he's not that cold, I might try to get him too. He's beautiful tho." Wooseok just passed by in front of them when another Slytherin said this. Seungyoun was there too, looking uninterested with his rolling eyes and sighs.

"He's not that cute," Seungyoun said with a smirk on his lips. His friends glared curiously at him. "I wonder what makes people kneel down on him? Seriously, you all knew that I'm arguing so much with him every single chance for years, you know how annoying and stubborn he is, and you still said that he's beautiful? Unbelievable."

"_Dude_, calm down. You just too much arguing with him and see him as your rival so you couldn't realize how glorious he is even he's right in front of you."

"Literally," One of them responded, "If I become Seungyoun, I wonder how many times I would resist my self to not kiss him every time he stands right in front of me when arguing that much. I guess you didn't brave enough to do that tho."

The Captain snorts, shrugging nonchalantly. “That's why you would never get his heart, _bitches_. Don't be so infatuated, he just Kim Wooseok and nothing special."

_Yeah, Kim Wooseok ain't that special_, at least he believed it from the first time they met. Although everyone would madly fond at him, Seungyoun knows he wouldn't ever be. Same goes for Kim Wooseok because he knows there's no reason for him to catch his eyes on Cho Seungyoun, his six-years-rival and still.

_But remember that magic always been something unbelievable, so does the universe works. No one ever knew what would happen next, neither of them._

* * *

The day before the 2nd Quidditch tournament, Wooseok faced Seungyoun right after the astronomy class and drag him to the empty room beside their class. He seems angry but cold as always. His gaze is intimidating when his hand holds Seungyoun's collar robe as he backed him up towards the wall.

"What's this for, Kim Wooseok?" Seungyoun asked,tried to stay calm and threw a smug face on him.

“You and your fucking mess you did, _bastard_." Wooseok almost growled as he kept taking his hand gripped on Seungyoun's robe angrily. "What did you think you were doing? Cant you please stop being dumb and not caused trouble every single time? It cuts our house point again and again!"

Seungyoun sighed and hold Wooseok's wrist to take it off from his robe, but Wooseok gets rid of it roughly. "What's wrong with Gryffindor? Why did you and your superior Quidditch team are so offensive to them? Is it necessary to fight them just because you both are the rival in the next tournament? Fuck your pride! It's nothing for me if you're ruining the house."

Seungyoun laughed sarcastically, his _onyx_ iris were locked on Wooseok's cold eyes right after he captured the detail of the smaller ones. His soft brown eyes, his eyelids behind a round glasses, his high nose, his pale cheeks, and his cherry lips. _God, he's madly beautiful between the dim of shadowy-sunlight_.

"If you don't know before, let me tell you that I never beat anyone if they didn't touch me first. _And oh, _Slytherin isn't yours too. Don't be so possessive, Mr. Prefect."

Wooseok gulped, trying so hard to hold his anger but end up to do nothing and trapped on Seungyoun's cunning gaze. Seungyoun shows a smirk on his corner lips as he kept taking steps towards the smaller, whispering right on his ear. "Also, your _royal_ pure-blood doesn't make you good enough to attract me."

"Bold of you to assume that I would fall for you, Cho Seungyoun. I'm notㅡ"

"You do."

Wooseok suddenly felt so intimidated with his lower voice. His mind compulsively stopped and he felt so hard just to breathe. _Fuck, Cho Seungyoun and his whole dominance turn Wooseok flustered. _

"You were caught your eyes on me from the first time. You were intentionally looked at me every single chance but hide anything behind your cold gaze. You were mocking on me for every little thing just because you're not the one who could be the best. You hate me that much, and you make it a shadow for your feelings. I know anything, Wooseok,"

Seungyoun stopped his words just to take a breath. All this time Wooseok expected Seungyoun's fingers were slightly cold, but he realized that he was totally wrong because he definitely felt burnt right when Seungyoun touched his cheek. Those fingers trailed down the smoothness below his chin and lift his face up.

"ㅡinclude the way your eyes naked me _almost_ every time."

"No, Seungyounㅡ"

Seriously, Wooseok couldn't even take a short breath every time Seungyoun's breath tingled his skin right on his neck. His hands were trembled, gripped tightly on his own robe. Seungyoun's smell was like a wooden musk yet sweet like vanilla. It should be a soothing smell but not for Wooseok, it strangled his lung every time he tried hard to catch a breath. _What the fuck happened with your brain, Kim Wooseok? Are you insane?_

"Don't be misunderstood. You know that everyone would kneel down on you and I admit it. But for me, I'll always be the exception. Yes, I caught my eyes on you every single chance but it just because I hate to see anything of you. I hate to see you on top of everything effortlessly when other is much better than you. I hate to see how you could get all of the things with the way that I can't ever understand. I hate to see your whole existence that always been a winner though you did nothing. It's unfair for me because you don't even deserve all of that."

Seungyoun sighed heavily, exhaling with a corner of his lips lifted up. There was a glint in Seungyoun’s eyes as he moved closer when his left hand reaches up Wooseok's waist gently. Wooseok can do nothing but step back slowly, _unluckily_, Seungyoun's hand clutching on his robe when he tried to move further.

"You know what? The only problem is you don't envy for what I have, but you envy because _it's me_. The one who can't even kneel down on you when everyone did. The one who never looked at you when everyone did. And the only one who won't play your _games_. It's _because of me_."

"You can have anything I have if you want. You can be the top of everything so that everyone would always kneel down on you. You can do much better than all I can do, definitely. But you still hate me tho. So, the only thing that bothers you is _me_. Because you can't _use me_ as you did to the others."

Seungyoun locked his gaze to every detail of Wooseok's face, stared deeply with his cunning sparks on them. His right hand moved down from Wooseok's chin, touched subtly at his lower jaw and ended up on his emerald Slytherin's scarf that covering his neck.

"Do you think I don't know anything you did?"

Seungyoun frowned, smirk painted on his lips as he saw Wooseok's face getting pale and nervous. His hands are getting trembled, clutching on his own robe tightly. Seungyoun suddenly takes off Wooseok's scarf and he snorts sarcastically when he saw an obvious red-purplish mark in stark contrast against his pale skin. He touched that mark on Wooseok's neck subtly as he locked up on Wooseok's flustered gaze. Wooseok did nothing except froze for Seungyoun's affection on his skin, sent shivers throughout Wooseok's trembled body. 

"Han Seungwoo, isn't it?"

He mumbled but got no answer from the smaller. Letting go of his hands, Seungyoun tipped his chin up. There was a strange glint in his eyes that scared Wooseok.

“Answer me.”

Then, Wooseok nodded helplessly as his eyes still attached for Seungyoun's gaze. Seungyoun looked way too attractive with his wet-red lips and wrinkling eyes, _and fuck that cunning smile. _"That Gryffindor bastard," He mumbled with his lower voice, muffle his anger quietly. "Do you like him that much or you just want to _play the games_?"

Wooseok rolled his eyes and snorts, "It's none of your business."

"Don't make me mad, Kim Wooseok."

And the smaller sighed again, "I don't like him. Why? Is that matter for you?"

Seungyoun nodded and smile. The real smile as he was happy to hear the answer, but it changed to cold gaze a second after. "Kim Wooseok, I'm the one who won't play your games. But if I did, I will do it on my rules. I won't kneel down on you, neither did you. So, I will make it fair for us."

Wooseok closes his eyes suddenly when Seungyoun's lips touch his cherry lips and kissed him gently. It's too sudden, and Wooseok couldn't even catch a breath as his brain getting compulsively stopped. He couldn't even think what he should do except let Seungyoun hold his waist and pull him closer before he moved to switch their position, entrapped Wooseok to the wall carefully. Wooseok didn't even respond to his kiss, but he wasn't too brave enough to open his eyes as he clutching on Seungyoun's emerald robe tightly, tried so hard to take a breath between their intense kiss.

Seungyoun realized that Wooseok's breath become messy and his hands now hold tightly on his shoulders, pushed him helplessly as he was out of breath. So, Seungyoun let go of their kiss and wiped Wooseok's wet lips subtly. "I'm sorry,"

Looked at Wooseok who catch some breath messily while looked down to avoiding him, Seungyoun tipped his chin to make their eyes met. Wooseok looked at him with his flustered eyes, but Seungyoun was painted a gently smile to him. His fingers touch down Wooseok's red cheeks carefully.

"Are you okay, Wooseok-ah?"

Wooseok nodded hesitantly as Seungyoun rubbed the back of his hair. Wooseok felt so headache now just because of the whole subtly affection Seungyoun gave to him. Seungyoun was made him so confused and what he just did was ruined all of his sanity so he couldn't even think normally. God, bless Wooseok for chose this empty room so no one could look at what they did.

"May I do it properly then?"

Again, Wooseok nodded. And he didn't know why he compulsively let Seungyoun kissed him again for the second time. But now, he closed his eyes slowly as he felt Seungyoun kissed him subtly. His hands wrapped around Seungyoun's shoulders, trailed up his fingers on Seungyoun's hair and offer him gently kisses back. Sometimes Seungyoun giggled against the other’s mouth every time Wooseok clutching his robe when he bit Wooseok's lips temptingly.

Wooseok gasped as the other’s lips trailed down from his mouth to his chin, to his jawline, and ended up on his neck, leaving a wet path that made his skin tingle. He gave a light kiss right on the purplish mark on his pale skinㅡthe one which Han Seungwoo made before, tingle Wooseok's sensitive skin with butterfly kisses on his neck, and mumbling some words that Wooseok couldn't hear clearly just because he's too headache with this affection. Wooseok couldn't hold his soft moan after Seungyoun bit that purplish mark on his neck softly and possessively made another own trace on it. _Fuck, Cho Seungyoun this is too much._ But Wooseok couldn't do anything except clutching his fingers on the back of Seungyoun's hair and made him kissed his collarbone more.

They ended up those intense kisses after Wooseok mumbling wearily and couldn't even stand up well in Seungyoun's arm. He's way too headache after Seungyoun did it all to him, and Seungyoun just offers him a hug before he fixes Wooseok's emerald robe. His finger wiped on Wooseok's cherry lips once again and smiled, "See you on Quidditch tournament tomorrow." And he left earlier after gave a light kiss to Wooseok’s forehead.

* * *

On the 2nd Quidditch Tournament day, Seungyoun met Wooseok right before he goes to Slytherin's crowd on the tribune. Thanks to Wooseok for always be the last person to go on every Quidditch tournament so Seungyoun could meet him alone in their house hallway. Seungyoun hugged Wooseok softly, and luckily Wooseok didn't even refuse though he didn't hug him back. He wraps around his hands on Wooseok's waist as he gave a butterfly kiss on his nose affectionately. "Don't wanna kiss me back, Wooseok-ah?"

Wooseok rolled his eyes, smirk pointed out on the corner of his lips. "Won the tournament and give me 150 points for Slytherin."

"And you will kiss me back if I do?"

"No."

Seungyoun snorts, his eyes narrowed like a crescent moon when he looks disappointed and perhapsㅡ_Wooseok loves to see that_ _just because it looks cute._

"Now you make me wondering am I dreaming yesterday or you really flirt me?"

Wooseok's cheeks got blushing, "Shut up, Cho Seungyoun. You did it first."

"But you love it tho," He bent down and whispered right before he kissed the other's cheeks, "I should go, Wooseok-ah. Make sure to catch your eyes on me and I will give Slytherin a win."

And again, Wooseok didn't understand why his brain acted so impulsive and turned him to always caught his eyes on Seungyoun during the Quidditch tournament. Wooseok wants to avert his eyes from him but he can't. His whole enchantment on his emerald Quidditch's robe, the way he controlled his brooms, and the way he caught the Golden Snitch which exactly make Slytherin won with 150 points added. Wooseok saw it all, including how Seungyoun threw him a wide smile at the end that makes him smiled too. _Cho Seungyoun, what magic are you?_

When Seungyoun took his broomstick and landed safely on the ground he decided to approached Wooseok on Slytherin's tribune, trying hard to passing around the crowd just to find him in the middle of them and hold his hand to get closer. The clamorous applause heard around them. Some of them were delightfully shouting, but another also threw a few questions as they confused about _how could this six-years-rival did this_ _right in front of them_.

"Don't want to thank me, Mr. Prefect?"

Wooseok seems so flustered because all of this happened out of sudden, and he got more surprised as Seungyoun pulled him closer and kissed him right in front of the crowds, seen by hundred students from all houses there who was excitedly shouting for them. The Quidditch Captain let go of their kiss first, looked around Wooseok's blushing face and found the sparks on the pair of his brown eyes that sent a warmth around his heart. Therefore, both of Seungyoun and Wooseok turns out thatㅡfor years, both of them are being a rival not because they hate each other, but they're denying the fact that they are intertwined for each other.

"Kim Wooseok, "

Seungyoun asked him first, distracting Wooseok from his uncontrollable heartbeat.

_**"Be mine, will you?"** _

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first oneshoot of Seungseok Hogwarts Universe series. Please enjoy and sorry for the grammatical error. Thank you!


End file.
